


Justice

by Jiedre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Knife Play, No Gender Implied, Other, Smut, ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiedre/pseuds/Jiedre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is sick of this same shit. Time to mix it up. (NO GENDER IMPLIED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

Sans let out a heavy sigh. At this point, he’d stopped counting how many times he’d seen this kid’s same deranged face. The same bloodied knife. The same death, over and over again, less satisfying with each encounter.

“when are you going to learn, kid?” Sans shook his head. “…y’know, doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different outcome is the definition of insanity.”

Frisk sneered at him, gripping their blade tightly, palms sweaty. They ran at Sans, slashing at him over and over, missing every single hit. Like usual. Sans sighed again and turned them blue, whipping them against a wall with a sickening thud, causing Frisk to cry out in pain. A barrage of bones flew at them, but they managed to just barely avoid them, their own weight crippling their speed. They yelled out and ran at Sans, wildly swinging at him. Missing every hit. Again. Sans rolled his eyes and kicked them in the gut, sending them skidding across the floor.

“you’re getting sloppier each time. maybe you should just give up.” He winked, met only with Frisk’s cold stare. Blood dripped to the ground from their clenched mouth. Sans frowned. This kid was so fucking boring. The same shit, every single time. Floating skulls materialized around Sans, energy swelling in their mouths. Suddenly, they stopped, and faded away.

“you know what? not this time. i am sick of this same act. let’s mix it up a little.” With a flash, Sans was in Frisk’s face. He grabbed their wrist and twisted until the knife clattered to the floor, and was promptly kicked away. A sneer crept its way across Sans’ face.

“you took… everything from me.” A pause- the air heavy with absolute hatred. “ i should only return the favor.” He threw Frisk to the ground, his bony hand wrapped around their neck, forcing out a choked gurgle. Sans’ eye flashed, rendering Frisk pinned to the ground. Too weakened to resist the force, they writhed pathetically, to no avail. Sans smirked, his hand tightening on Frisk’s neck. With one swift movement, he ripped their pants off, tossing them aside haphazardly. Frisk’s eyes widened, something behind those eyes Sans had never seen. Fear.

A predatory grin spread across Sans’ face, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“yeah, that’s it. you know where this is going, don’t you?” Sans leaned in toward Frisk’s ear, the grin plastered on his face. “you filthy murderer.” He danced the tips of his fingers along their entrance, chuckling to himself. Frisk took a sharp breath in through gritted teeth, leering at Sans. “i told you. i warned you. keep doing the shit you were doing, and you’d have a bad time. now, i don’t think you’ve had a bad enough time, even though i’ve killed you more times than i care to count. so… i’m going to show you a really bad time.”

Sans plunged his fingers into Frisk, wiggling around, and forcing a squeal out of them. He scoffed and flipped Frisk over, shoving their face into the cold, hard floor. His eye flashed, and a sizeable member formed on his pelvis. A pulsing blue glow flooded the room. Sans shoved his fingers in and out of Frisk a few more times, then frowned, unsatisfied.

“kid, you’re bone dry down here. let me help you out.” Sans pushed his hand into Frisk’s mouth, covering it with saliva and blood. They bit down on his hand and Sans frowned, digging his other hand into their head, lifting it, and roughly slamming it back against the floor. “don’t try it,” he growled menacingly. Frisk snarled and let Sans’ hand go loose from their teeth. He proceeded to smear all the liquids he’d collected on Frisk’s entrance.

“ready or not…” Sans cracked a huge smile and shoved himself inside Frisk. They let out a wail, futily struggling to get out of Sans’ grip. He chuckled, gripping Frisk’s hip and increasing his pace, revelling over the struggling and bruised body beneath him. They whimpered and shook, crying out with each strong thrust inside them.

“who… would’ve thought…” Sans spoke quietly between thrusts. “that a… piece of trash… murderer… like you… would be… so…  **tight**?” He grunted, pulling roughly on Frisk’s hair to facilitate easier thrusts.

Moments passed. It felt like seconds to Sans, and centuries to Frisk. Sobs and grunts mixed together and rang out in the sunlit hallway. Sans stopped, let go, and pulled out of Frisk. Relishing the brief relief, Frisk let out a rattling sigh, their body collapsing completely to the floor.

“we’re not done here.” Frisk’s eyes widened. “not even close.” Sans whipped Frisk up against a pillar, holding them up by their neck. His eyes shone with hatred, but his grin belied pleasure in this whole experience. Sans outstretched his arm. The knife on the floor rattled, then flew into his hand. He smiled and pressed the sharp blade against Frisk’s neck.

“hm… this is so unfamiliar to you, isn’t it? being on the other end of this thing.” Sans threw back his head and let loose a vicious laugh, then settled back to line up his eyes with Frisk’s, the blue glow shining against their beaten body. He pressed the knife gently into their neck, a trickle of blood flowing out from the flesh, beading down their body. Holding the knife in place, Sans realigned himself to Frisk’s entrance and grabbed their thigh, keeping them against the pillar. Frisk gritted their teeth and closed their eyes, stifling their own whimpers. Sans thrusted himself violently back into Frisk, the knife bouncing against their skin with each bob of his hips. A moan of pleasure escaped Sans, delighting in taking from Frisk. It felt so right. Each thrust, justice. Each cry from Frisk felt like it earned back a portion of the pain they’d inflicted on nearly every living thing in the underground. There would never be a way to fully make up for all their misdeeds, but, at least this way, Sans could get back at them for it, and keep himself a bit more entertained than usual. Sans clenched his teeth and slashed the knife across Frisk’s cheek. Tears streamed down their face, mixing with the blood. Unable to maintain any semblance of composure against the brutality they were experiencing, Frisk sobbed uncontrollably. It was nothing compared to their crimes, still. Sans laughed at them and thrusted even harder.

“what do you expect to get out of whining?  **mercy**?  **don’t make me laugh**.  **you don’t even know what that is**.” Sans sneered at the bloodied filth in front of him. “so full of determination. to take. to kill. over and over.” Nearing his limit, Sans groaned. “i’ve already taken. let me fill you with something else, buddy.” A wash of pleasure ran over Sans as he came strongly inside Frisk, filling them completely. They only whimpered and twitched in response as the liquid leaked out of them, pooling to the floor.

“now…” Sans looked over the blade in his hand and gave Frisk one final smile. “time to kill.” The very blade which killed his brother, his friends, and countless others, shone brightly, sunlight reflecting off of it. Frisk stared at Sans with blank, dead eyes, their breath ragged. He gripped the knife tightly, and dragged it slowly across Frisk’s throat, deeply biting into their skin. Blood erupted in a gush from the gash, splashing against Sans’ face and dripping to the floor. Sans watched their face intently, the color draining away as the life leaked out of them in the form of red liquid. Soon enough, Frisk’s jaw loosed, falling slack, and their eyes stared out into nothingness. Sans dropped Frisk to the ground. A crumpled, broken, bloody mess of a body. He sighed and let the knife fall to the floor.

“maybe this time… you won’t come back.”

**DO YOU WANT TO RESET?**

**YES NO**


End file.
